The Date Of All Dates
by Ishtar
Summary: A re-run of Akane's birthday present


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 and won't ever. Rumiko Takahashi does!  
  
The date of all dates  
  
The sun was shining bright through my bedroom window and right into my eyes. I  
  
rubbed them and turned to my side trying to avoid the sun's lasers which seemed  
  
like they were trying to blind me. When I rubbed my eyes I noticed that they were  
  
moist. and that's when it hit me. Yesterday I had gone out on a date with my  
  
"fiancé" and once again we had gotten into a fight. It wasn't a normal day unless  
  
we did fight though so I felt as if nothing was missing. It seems like it was just a  
  
few moments ago when it happened.  
  
"Morning!" I yelled running downstairs as I headed for the front door. I was  
  
already almost late for class so I had no time to waste eating breakfast. I started  
  
to put on my shoes when my sister came over to me and smiled warmly "Akane,  
  
there is no school today due to the snow storm" great. That would mean that I  
  
had to spend all day at home watching Ranma's 1,000 stalkers run through the  
  
front door or just through the wall and state their love for him, and that was  
  
something I didn't enjoy doing. I shrugged my thoughts off and headed to the  
  
kitchen now deciding that I had time to waste and that's where I found my  
  
"fiancé" Ranma. By the way, he is the man I have been forcefully engaged to by  
  
his dad and mine. I looked at him curiously and blushed when he looked back at  
  
me. There is no way I like him I just get nervous around boys, you see I hate  
  
boys and would love to hurt all of them. I turned my head avoiding anymore eye  
  
contact with him and sat down to eat breakfast, which already seemed to be  
  
getting cold. I slowly took little sips from the bowl and kept my eyes focused on  
  
what I was doing. My sister Kasumi walked into the kitchen and handed me a  
  
present all wrapped up, and I being oblivious to it being my birthday looked at her  
  
curiously. "What's this for Kasumi?" I asked shaking the box. "Your birthday, silly"  
  
she said laughing at me. "..Thanks" I didn't know exactly what to say and it  
  
wouldn't surprise me that if I couldn't remember my own birthday then there was  
  
no way at all Ranma would remember. I took my present and stood up finally  
  
finishing my meal and started to head off to my room but stopped as someone  
  
grabbed my wrist. "Akane?" the person said and that's when I knew it was him, I  
  
knew that voice and dreaded hearing it this early in the morning. "Um. Yes?" I  
  
said slowly turning my head to look at him. "Don't make any plans with Ryouga or  
  
anyone tonight. I'm taking you out for dinner" I turned my head away from him  
  
and blushed almost 10 different shades of red. "Alright." I said sternly and calmly  
  
back to him and pulled my wrist away from him heading back up to my room.  
  
Throughout the day all that went on was Ranma fighting boys who were trying to  
  
marry me and me having arguments with girls trying to marry him, that's pretty  
  
much how things went around here. Now, later that night I was finally finished  
  
prepping myself up for my big birthday date, I decided to leave my angry attitude  
  
at home and happily walked down the stairs heading into the room in which  
  
Ranma waited. "Akane, Wow" was all I got from him; I raised an eyebrow in  
  
curiosity but decided I best let that one slide. "All ready Ranma" I said rubbing the  
  
back of my head and heading out the front door. When we finally got to the  
  
restaurant we sat quietly and none of us really made any movements, except for  
  
eating that is. I played with my mashed potatoes making them into a shape of a  
  
heart, but after I noticed what I was doing I quickly ate them and shook my head  
  
trying to avoid any of those thoughts. I looked over at Ranma who had taken the  
  
straw out of his drink and was now sipping it, I looked over to the straw and saw  
  
that it was dead; I know straws can't die but if that thing would have had life it  
  
would have been gone now. Deciding to break the now cold silence I looked over  
  
to him and smiled "Thanks Ranma." he almost fell out of his chair but regained  
  
his coolness and calmly nodded "Sure thing, Akane" another short sentence from  
  
him. When we received the bill I took it from him offering to pay it but he yelled  
  
back at me and took it. "I'm paying for it!" he yelled at me and glared, "NO, I am  
  
stupid!" I said back angrily. "Akane! Stop being so uncute!" he snarled back  
  
sticking out his tongue, "Wha-What did you say to me you pervert?!" I yelled back  
  
at him but jumped back when he glared at me "You are SO uncute" he smirked  
  
and put his money onto the table putting his coat on in the process. I looked  
  
down at the ground growing angry but trying to hold it in. Sure, I tried to leave my  
  
temper at home but my temper was calling for me and slowly looking back up at  
  
him I started to gain it back, I had tears running down my face but I toughened up  
  
when he looked at me with concern "Akane?" he said placing a hand on my  
  
shoulder. I brushed his hand off of me and let all of my anger go "YOU.JERK!" I  
  
yelled at him while kicking him into orbit.  
  
So, that is how I ended up here in my room, the sun blinding me, and my face  
  
still moist. Oh well, just a typical day for us. Although, maybe I should apologize  
  
to him. NAH!  
  
I hope you liked it. It was a story I wrote at 3:00am.. I don't think it is very good, I just decided to post it though so you guys had something to read. ~Akane/Kta 


End file.
